


The Stranger

by thedistantprince



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, I just couldn't think of a title, Not related to any other strangers, who may be standing and breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedistantprince/pseuds/thedistantprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listeners, here’s something strange. A large blue box has appeared near the Dog Park. The box says ‘Police’, but the Sheriff’s Secret Police deny all knowledge of it. The box say ‘Pull to Open’, but the doors do not open when pulled. The words on the box, like so many words, do not correspond to reality as we perceive it. More on this story if it develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

Listeners, here’s something strange. A large blue box has appeared near the Dog Park. The box says ‘Police’, but the Sheriff’s Secret Police deny all knowledge of it. The box say ‘Pull to Open’, but the doors do not open when pulled. The words on the box, like so many words, do not correspond to reality as we perceive it. More on this story if it develops.  
But now, a look at the Community Calendar. Monday, the Desert Flower Bowling and Arcade Fun Complex will be sponsoring a Fourth of July barbecue celebration at Grove Park. There will be food, games for the kids, a howling, a great howling, a terrible, creeping fear that will follow you to your grave, a live band, and later, fireworks! Fun. Tuesday, kids eat free at Big Rico’s Pizza. Wednesday, we will all experience a sense of loss for something we cannot quite name, perhaps something we never experienced. Thursday through Sunday are unspeakable. This has been Community Calendar.  
In other news, a stranger has been seen around town, but nobody can agree what he looks like. Not like the Man in the Tan Jacket, who was seen in our town for several years and who no one could remember. Everyone who sees this man remembers him, but no two accounts can agree on his appearance. Old Woman Josie said he was a tall man with white curly hair and a cape. Michelle Nguyen of Dark Owl Records said that he was wearing a stylish rainbow-colored coat. John Peters - you know, the farmer? - said the man had spiky hair and a beard, and was wearing an old leather coat and silk scarf. John Peter - you know, the pharmacist? - said he saw a short man with a Panama hat and an umbrella. They all agreed that he was holding a strange, beeping device and walking purposefully around town as if looking for something. Whoever he is, and whatever he’s looking for, I sure hope he finds it here! There’s something for everyone in Night Vale.  
And now, a word from our sponsors.  
[23 seconds of static] -ever again. Wendy’s - try it today.  
So my boyfriend, Carlos just called. He said a stranger dressed all in white with a piece of celery on his lapel stopped in at the lab to ask about the nature of time in Night Vale. ‘Oh, that’s easy,’ Carlos said. ‘Time doesn’t work in Night Vale. I figured that out almost as soon as I got here.’ The stranger stared at him for a moment, then ran out of the lab. Carlos also said that he was finally willing to start watching Scandal with me, so I’m pretty excited about that.  
Oh, I- Intern Raúl has just handed me a piece of paper… It says a glowing rift has opened in the sky above Night Vale, a great tear in the universe like a hideous, awe-inspiring smile. Strange, robotic creatures are flying out of it, shouting threats of extermination and shooting what seem to be laser beams. The Sheriff's Secret Police are warning citizens, by using the microphones hidden in all of our homes as speakers, that the creatures appear highly dangerous and all citizens should stay indoors. I intend to follow their suggestion, but before I hide under my desk, let me take you to… the weather.  
***  
Well! That was the most amazing thing! As I was hiding, the stranger entered the studio. I saw him - so many of him at once! He was an old man with a cane, and he was a young man, tall and lanky, wearing a bow tie. He had curly hair and a long scarf, and he had close-cropped hair and a black leather jacket. And not only that, listeners. He had a glow about him, thousands of lights drifting and swirling in his wake, as if the universe was bending towards him. Oh, Night Vale, it was beautiful. He asked if he could use the station equipment to stop the creatures’ attack. Of course I told him that as a broadcast professional, I had a responsibility to my listeners to keep the show going, but then he explained that the frequency he would be using wasn’t audible to humans, and he would be able to piggyback it underneath my broadcast, so I agreed. He plugged his beeping machine into the studio equipment - or, at least, he tried to. He seemed confused by the ancient, twisting symbols that labeled the plugs until I helped him out. I guess some people just aren’t gifted with technology. Anyway, he began to send out his signal, and outside, the robotic creatures froze in the sky! They hung there for a moment, and then they began to be sucked back into the rift. Once they had all vanished, the rift began to fold in on itself, and soon it was as if it was never there. The stranger unplugged his device, put in in the pocket of his long, brown coat, thanked me, and left.  
Listeners, I do not think we will see him again. Nobody has seen him since then, and the blue box I mentioned earlier has disappeared as well. I do not know who he was, or where he came from, but I am thankful that he was here to save Night Vale when we needed it. Whoever he is, we all owe our lives to him.  
Up next, a recording of a conversation you once had, subtly altered from how you remember it. And as always, goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.


End file.
